


Dark Wings, Dark Words

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Code Name: Sailor V, Haibane Renmei, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crossover Fusion, F/F, guessing which Haibane is who in previous life may be fun?, slightly AUish haibane personalities to fit, slightly AUish later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: What has she done? She couldn't even say goodbye.Or had that strange speech of Kuu's, of vessels, back then, been a goodbye?Rakka didn't understand.





	Dark Wings, Dark Words

The feather was black.

It has probably just gotten dirty.

\--------

_Sin? I'm a sinner? And that's why....?!_

_\-------------_

_Was that also the reason Kuu left?_

"No, it wasn't."

\--------------

But that's a fake reassurance. Because, how could she possibly know? Kana said, that no other Haibane left before Kuu, and so...

How strange. Suddenly, a picture flashed in Rakka's mind. Reki's painting. The older woman.

A Haibane that Rakka's never met.

_Kuu... was not the first. And I will find out how she crossed the Wall and how Kuu did._

_I will fly beyond the Wall and find them._

_\---------_

_Dark feathers. There are more now, I'm scared, I'm not a sinner...!_

_\----------_

More and more. Because Rakka still didn't confess and absolve herself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Updating once a month. Won't interfere with other 'works'. :)


End file.
